


Shrek the Eyesocket

by capnsideboob



Category: Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Eye Sex, M/M, Multi, R this is for you, Skelton sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: Shrek, Sans and Shadow have a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes   
> mistakes are my own
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely R  
> who inspired me to write this.

Shrek looked at the sleeping form of his beautiful skeleton lover, he looked so peaceful when he slept. He placed a kiss on the skeletons skull. Sans groaned rustling, before turning to look at Shrek. "Yes daddy?" He whispered voice groggy from sleep.  
Shrek smiled down at his beloved skeleton, "nothing princess, daddy just thought you looked beautiful"   
Sans blushed, his boney cheeks tinting blue (due to his magic) "daddy," he whimpered "you're embarrassing me"  
Shrek let forth a mighty chuckle before kissing the boy on the teeth. "I can embarrass you even more if you'd let me" he grinned eyes twinkling in mischief   
Sans sat up intrigued by his lover's suggestion "s-sure daddy. If thats what you want"  
Shrek grunted, "come on in!" He bellowed facing the door.   
The door opened to reveal....... Shadow the hedgehog!!!  
Shadow cleared his throat "Shrek invited me over to watch. I hope you don't mind"  
Sans had heard of Shadow before, he was Shrek's other lover from a different dimension.   
"Whatever daddy wants" he smiled.  
Shrek took this as his cue to rub Sans' bones he grabbed his spine and began to tug on it. "Daddy please" Sans moaned out. His spine was so sensitive.   
Shrek stuck his tongue out and proceeded to lick Sans' eye socket.   
He tongue fucked it repeatedly, he could feel sans' magic working as he felt the familiar feeling of ecto dick. Sans was panting, he didn't think having his eye socket licked would feel this good.   
Shadow watched from the corner of the bedroom, he could feel himself getting hard. So hard.  
His Shrek had been away and he had felt such relief when this dimension of Shrek had asked him to come.  
that cure little skeleton would be such a good fuck if they would let him join.  
Shrek took his tongue out off Sans' socket and put it to his mouth "suck slut" he ordered   
Sans opened his mouth, his glowing blue tongue wrapped itself around Shrek's big fat bitch breaker of a dick and sucked him down. He moaned around his daddy's cock as it filled his mouth full. He loved the feeling of being stuffed.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shadow stroking his now erect member. He tugged Shrek's arm and pointed at the horny hedgehog. Shrek grinned "Shadow cmere you cock slut"   
Shadow fumbled his way to the bed and sat down next to sans "yes master?" He purred knowing his Shrek loved that. "You wanna get fuck sans' ass?" Shrek asked while still thrusting into said skeletons mouth.  
Shadow and Sans both let out loud moans at the idea "fuck yes" he groaned   
Shrek pulled his dick out of sans' mouth "you know what to do baby boy" he grinned as his rubbed his big fat meaty ogre cock around sans' eye socket.   
Sans used his magic to conjure up an ass for Shadow. Shadow groaned and shoved his dick into the glowing blue ass. "Oh fuck" sans screamed he hadn't had any warning.   
Shrek laughed loudly and forced his dick into sans eye socket pumping in and out. Sans moaned at the feeling of having both his ass and eye socket fucked, he loved it. He loved being a toy for shrek. He pushed back against shadow in an attempt to get more of that juicy hedgehog dick. Shadow was pistoning his hips he had looks of cum built up from not having his shrek to fuck him. 

Sans groaned as the fucking continued he could tell both males were close. "Daddy," he groaned "maybe i please touch myself" he pleaded   
Shrek grunted in reply "get yourself off you fucking bitch"  
Sans grabbed his ecto dick with his boney hand and roughly jerked himself off. Shadow moaned loudly "im gonna fill your ass up"   
he came screaming his thick jizz pumping into sans' ass. Sans came after spilling himself over his hand. Shrek couldn't take the tightness of the skeletons eye socket and came with a mighty roar. His cum splattering the inside of sans' eye socket and all around his face.  
"Thank you daddy" sans moaned out, collapsing onto the bed, shadow and shrek collapsed as well. Curling around the small skeleton in the middle and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT


End file.
